


As my heart beats, it beats for you.

by bergamot_latte



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, F/M, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: Minako has built up a fashion house, and is considered a premiere designer in the world of haute couture, and at barely twenty six. People love her, want to be with her, but she has few friends she calls “close”.And one of them is named Ken Amada. Who, in the last few years, has managed to mess up her heart and her mind to the point where he’s the only one she sees.Boy did he plan it that way.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Arisato Minako
Kudos: 5





	As my heart beats, it beats for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteboyconnoisseur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteboyconnoisseur/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely friend, cuteboyconnoisseur! I showed this to you well over a month ago for Valentine’s Day, now I’m posting it 😳 💕 love ya.

If you asked me,  
I have a lover,   
He’s tall,  
He’s gentle,  
but fierce as a storm.  
He tears my heart asunder,  
Yet builds it back up.  
Oh I have a lover,   
With a smile of stars,  
And a tongue of silver,  
He’s Lucifer incarnate,  
An Angel and a Devil.  
J.S

Minako Arisato was in a dill of a pickle. She had gone off to L.A for years after graduation - after her brother had died she did not want to stay in Japan. The memories were far too much for her to handle. 

She came back every now and again - she became a reserve member for Mitsuru-senpai because she respected and cared for her, but largely spent her time in California, pursuing a career in fashion design. As is, at the age of twenty six she was already known among the wealthy in the U.S and was slowly becoming known abroad - in Japan mostly due to Mitsuru’s influence, but that was all for the better. 

The young woman was sitting pretty, her sense for aesthetics balancing with a whimsical outlook on clothing allowing most possibilities. She already had a fashion house, known as Callipygos, or “the most luxuriant” in Greek. 

And yet.

And yet……

Her heart didn’t have what it needed. Oh no, two years before it was disrupted by a boy with ash brown eyes and a smile that took your breath away the moment you saw him.

At eighteen Ken had decided to attend college in the states; mostly since he wanted to spend time overseas. Mitsuru seemed to understand that, and reached out to Minako to watch over him as needed. 

Minako had opened her house to him instead of just checking on him, telling him not to worry much. At twenty four she had been in a house she had bought with her first real commission for a high ranking Hollywood starlet; it was enough for a small one tucked away in a corner of Beverly Hills that was comfortable. She was happy to come get him too, even though in his words she didn’t need to worry about him much. 

She had driven to Ontario Airport instead of LAX; it was smaller, less chaotic. More fit for a reunion than the busy terminals of the City of Angels. Besides, she could show California off in April when she felt like it was most pleasant; he had barely graduated before he was packed and out of Japan. 

Seeing him for the first time in a while was like a punch in the gut. But a pleasant one. When had he gotten so tall? Was his voice quite that warm and soft over the phone? 

And why was her heart beating so fast? Minako was glad she could hide her emotions; a mask fitted over her eyes kept her safe.

(Or so she thought. Later she would learn her confusion was visible in her eyes.)

They fell into a cozy routine. Minako never worked on weekends and, coincidentally, Ken never had classes. Minako didn’t make him work, instead she took him places - museums, parks, the beach, restaurants and day trips out to places near and longer trips far from home. The more time they spent, the more she got to know this Ken, not the fourteen year old who boldly gave her his phone number and reprimanded her for not keeping touch the last time she saw him, when he was just her height and voice deep in some spots but light in others.

He was still bold, but in a more reserved way. Using it as needed, but would always curb it with a boyish smile and a sweet look in his eyes. It constantly caught at her heartstrings, and whenever he used that tactic on her she was lost. 

Ken teased her, too, with warmth and love. She often was a tiny bit dense, not enough to cause issues, but sometimes she had moments where Ken had to point out the obvious. And after he would grin, not speaking, but the meaning in his eyes were clear.

Oh she was in danger alright. After a year of knowing him, living with him and being close…..

He quite frankly had her wrapped around his finger. And she swore he knew it. There was laughter in his expression whenever she blushed. And always, he treated her with warmth. 

Minako was laying on her bed, the window looking out into the warm, late winter day. Valentine’s Day would be tomorrow, and Minako had no plans, and no hope for one. She hated dating apps and most of her friends were in relationships. 

The bright Californian sun was a smudge on the horizon, brilliant purples, golds and oranges flooding the skies above her home as it was setting. It felt like a painting, romantic and soft, as if the world was mocking her. Her eyes closed and she imagined him now, two years later almost, and he has changed a little. He had spent time in the Californian sun, his normally pale skin now a soft gold color and his light brown hair a more golden hue. Combined with that easy going smile he seemed to charm anyone he met.

Including her, it seemed. Minako got up, swinging her feet over to the edge of the bed. She barely touched her carpet next to the bed before she heard a knock on her door.

“Minako?” No more “-san” affixed to her name, and it felt softer on his lips without it. “Are you alright? You’re normally not this quiet on a Saturday.” The door slightly muffled his voice. 

“Come in, and you’ll see I’m fine.” Her tone was playful, almost flirtatious. Minako’s heart was racing when the door opened. Ken popped his head in with a smile. 

“Do you have any plans tomorrow?” So direct and to the point! 

“Hmmm, let me see….” this was more to keep him on the hook while she scrolled her Instagram page, making it seem like she was looking at a calendar. “None, surprisingly. Guys usually pester me around this time of year.” And they had. But she ignored them..

His smile became wider. “I’ll be stealing you for the whole day, then. If the men in this town are so blind to ignore you, I’ll take their mistake as my fortune.” Ken’s cheeks flushed right after, realizing how incredibly direct the statement was. 

It’s out there in the open, he’s asking you out. Take it!

“Oh I suppose that’s fine, then.” The bored tone contrasted the beating of her heart, the fluttering showing at the base of her throat. 

Ken surprised her and walked into the room, reaching her bed in two strides. He leaned in close, to her ear, to where she could smell him, and feel his hair tickle the side of her cheek. 

“You’re an awful liar, Minako. I hope you know that.” The voice was low, intimate and so incredibly masculine compared to how he normally spoke to her.

He pulled back, looking her straight in the eye.

“Make sure you’re ready early.” His tone had gone back to warm and cheerful, like the Ken she usually heard. 

When he left, closing the door behind him with a click, Minako fell back on the bed with a bright red face. 

She could barely sleep that night. Though eventually Hypnos came to claim her, the dreams she had were so twisted with sensuality that her body didn’t feel like it had any rest; up until now, she had felt love for Ken, for the person he became. 

It wasn’t until last night the tendrils of desire reached her heart and mind. Memories of beach trips and seeing him come in from morning runs with no shirt to speak of. (And he smelled nice?? Normally men who were working out grossed her out but ??? Not now? Her face was red thinking about it.) 

His text that she got that morning after six am said to dress nice but comfortable. So she assumed they would be doing something that wasn’t too elegant - which fit his relaxed style, and she was more than happy for that. A red fifties style halter sundress with hearts for polka dots, and some cute sunglasses with black flats. She left her hair down. As an afterthought she grabbed a black, long sleeved cardigan that had soft white hearts on it.

Ken was already in the car when he told her they were leaving soon, around eight. He told her not to bother with breakfast since they would be starting from there. Minako knew Ken had his own money - Mitsuru told her when he turned twenty that his family’s assets went to him, and since he had a scholarship, he didn’t need to worry much on the financial front. Sometimes he bought her gifts for her birthday or other occasions since then and it was….. nice. Kind of like she was being spoiled. 

(He was so much younger too. But sometimes felt older than her and sometimes it made her laugh.)

“Hey there!” He said cheerfully, his eyes approving of Minako’s clothing. Ken himself always dressed simply - today wasn’t an exception. He wore a nice looking long sleeved button up, sleeves rolled above his elbows, and dark blue jeans that weren’t exactly casual but not formal by any means. 

Strangely it made her heart beat faster when she got into the car. Normally she was the one driving; but he took the initiative this time and asked her for the keys before her shower that morning. 

Minako buckled up. “So, where to?” Were the first words out of her mouth. 

“How long has it been since we’ve visited Palm Springs?” He asked her. When Ken had first shown up to California, Minako took him for a weekend trip to the desert town. He had loved it; he had never seen a desert outside of books and movies, so he had stared the entire time they were there. 

“Too long. Breakfast first?” Her stomach decided to make a noise that left a grin on Ken’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah. You want anything specific?” 

After a quick stop at a cute cafe where Minako got coffee and a sandwich - Ken got tea since, as he commented to Minako once, “I drank it so much as a kid I got sick of it. I’ll drink it for caffeine reasons but even then tea is better…” 

The drive was an hour long, but they were winding through some of the scenic parts of Southern California. Though some of the cities weren’t pretty, the nature parts of it were. Vast stretches of desert with mountains, orange groves, little pockets of paradise where palm trees grew and there was thick vegetation. Minako and Ken were chatting through it all, and on longer stretches where there were no cars, one hand left the steering wheel to hold….. hers. When he first did that it made her heart leap into her chest, but it felt so natural she gripped back. He seemed to smile at that, his presence feeling warmer now for holding her hand.

Their destination was in sight. He told her they would visit the botanical gardens before it got too warm, and then said there was a classic film marathon going on at the local theatre. 

“Dinner will be in Redlands, though. I have something special for that.” He smiled. “It won’t take long for us to get back.” 

The desert garden was a wonder of different plants. Taken from all over the southwest United States, parts of Mexico and even Guatemala, Minako was always dazzled by the array of cacti and desert flowers. When they got to the entrance, he reached out to hold her hand. She didn’t stop him, and even pressed closer (much to his delight). They spoke in soft, low voices that they had to be even closer for, as if someone would listen in on them and disapprove. But no, it was the comfort of each other they wanted as they wandered around. When the late winter heat started to mount, they escaped to the car. Off to the movie theatre they went; they would see two movies, one of them being Cleopatra, and Little Women, both with Elizabeth Taylor. Minako was a little excited. Ken was smiling when they got into the first theatre. Lunch would be in the middle, since there were two hours between the films. They would make it out to Redlands around six or so. 

During both films, they had held hands. Minako didn’t bother with popcorn since she was too focused on the movie and on him. His breathing, the way he squeezed her hand sometimes. At one point during the second one, after lunch, she leaned her head on his shoulder. And he nestled on top of her head. 

It felt like a dream. At the moment Amy and Laurie got married, she heard him whisper. 

“Can’t travel un-chaperoned, so Amy has to marry Laurie?” Ken laughed softly. “Seems like Aunt March was rather romantic herself and saw them falling in love.”

Minako smiled, though he couldn’t see it he knew it. “You have the prettiest smile, you know that? Rivals every girl I’ve known.” 

“Shhhhh.” Came from a woman behind them. But it was soft, like she understood. 

He chuckled but said no more. When it ended and they left the theatre, the sun was lower in the sky, casting a soft glow on the mountain range. 

Twilight was descending when they got to the car. Even in the purple, gold and pink tones of the setting sun, the desert was beautiful. They drove into the little green paradise of Redlands half an hour later, the mountains bathed in the late sun rays when Ken parked next to a cozy looking restaurant made out of mellow pink brick in the downtown area. 

She was on his arm soon as they were both on the sidewalk. The smile on his face was infectious, since one creeped onto hers.

The restaurant had an intimate and quiet atmosphere when they sat down in their booth. The food was delicious, bistro in style, and had a fusion of food. Ken couldn’t drink yet, but Minako could. One glass of wine, another one, and her demeanor was softer and more relaxed. 

Conversation was easy, warm and gentle; they talked about his major, her next major fashion show (she was to be featured in a Spring Fashion Week in Paris, France - which she would be bringing him to. He could travel more freely now that he was older and he enjoyed accompanying her places. 

When dessert came, Minako noticed something. Well two something’s. They never ordered a brownie and there was just one. With a single scoop of ice cream on top. 

“Um, miss?” Minako said to the waitress. “I think you’re mistaken, we never -“

“Oh! You didn’t know I think. Every couple that comes in gets a free dessert! I hope you enjoy it.” She had picked up their dinner dishes and walked away faster than Minako could talk. Her face slowly became redder, and Ken had a dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

“Ah, jeez. I don’t think our behavior all evening has… helped.” He squeezed her hand, since he had been holding it since their food was done. “Actually…..”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Minako interrupted him. Courage from the waitresses assumption and the two glasses of rosé she had drank entered her veins.

He smiled, content to let her speak. 

“Things have been…. different since you got here. I don’t know why but I expected a similar relationship like what we had over text. But -“

“I’ve changed more than you thought I would.” His voice was soft. “I was always acting the same to you though, Minako. I guess tone doesn’t read well when you’re a young teenager half in love with a pretty girl much older than him, over text or face to face, when she can’t see it plainly like I’m doing now.” He grinned. “Though I’m happy to say your feelings have always been obvious, I just waited for the right time.”

Wait what?

“You -“ her skin turned pink. He was only being this forward because of her open emotions. Here she thought she was wearing a mask. 

He could read her like an open book. And probably understood her better than she liked to think. 

“Ken!” Her voice was soft and squeaky. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you were warring with yourself.” He said quietly. Ken took a bite of the heart shaped brownie. “You know I never really liked chocolate until I met you? As a kid I never saw the hype until you took a bite of a chocolate cake once. Your face lit up and it was like I saw it differently. Now it’s one of my favorite desserts.”

Minako held her breath in. 

“I guess what I’m trying to explain is - I love you. It’s been there for nearly a decade in my heart, since the moment I met you.”

Minako felt something in her heart relax for the first time since Ken had gotten here.

“I love you too.” She sounded so quiet he had to lean in. “So much. You’ve become a part of me in a way I never thought you would since you’ve entered my life again like this.” 

Here he moved, Minako automatically scooting into the booth so he could be close. No one else could see them in this area, unless you walked up to them.

The kiss was soft, gentle and so full of love that Minako melted into his arms. It didn’t matter that someone could see them; for once she wanted to scream from the rooftops that she was in love. 

Exhilarating. That was the term she was looking for. She felt his hands twine into her hair, one arm around her waist.

“I’m never letting you go.” He said into her ear. “Not again. When you left Japan the first time and the second time, I felt like I lost something.” 

She settled into his arms. “You won’t have to. You see, I’m a selfish woman and I don’t think I want to let you go, either, darling.” 

Afterwards, strolling into the dusky streets as the lights lit up, Minako could never remember feeling this happy or elated. Driving under the silvery light of the moon, they spoke of plans and things to do. Minako was sleepy, however, and by the time they were home Ken had to carry her up the stairs. She didn’t seem to mind, letting him place her on her bed.

“I’m gonna head to bed.” He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Minako. I hope you dream of me as much as I do you.” 

She fell back when he left, closing the door behind him. As the L.A skyline was lit up, she needed no light for getting ready for bed. As she lay back on the pillows, she thought for a moment. Why am I sleeping alone? 

It wasn’t that she was feeling frisky; she just felt like the bed was too big for her, and she wanted Ken to snuggle with. Getting out of bed, Minako put on some slippers and walked down the hall to Ken’s room where she found him awake and reading a book.

“Scoot over.” She said, getting into bed. He was a little red but didn’t dissuade her from getting in. 

Minako curled up in the shelter of his arms, and finally melted into slumber. 

Ken sighed. “You’re really gonna kill me one of these days, Mina.” He reached over to turn off the light and joined her in the land of dreams.

—  
Fin.


End file.
